cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sata Ineko
|gender = Female |age = 20 |birthday = September 16 |height = 149.5 cm (4'11") |weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) |bloodtype = AB |status = Active |likes = Doing her own thing, getting her way, music |dislikes = Her height, giving up, losing |occupation = Mafia member |affiliation = Port Mafia |ability_name = |reference = Sata Ineko (the author)'s semi-autobiographical novel |japanese = Tomatsu Haruka }} is a member of the Port Mafia and the partner of Nakahara Chūya. Appearance Ineko is a girl of short stature, so she is often mistaken for a high schooler. She has long black hair that she usually keeps in a low ponytail, and she has stormy gray eyes. She has pale skin that is smooth except for a long scar on her left collarbone. She wears a black long sleeved dress with black tights and red heels. She often wears a light tan overcoat. In her demon form (when transforming with her ability), her skin is pure white and decorated with deep red markings. Her eyes are glowing red, her pupils are a cryptic black symbol, and the sclera are pitch black. Her hair is loose and flows as if there wis a constant breeze blowing through it. She wears a unitard that exposes her sides and is black on the top and red on the bottom, the two parts connected by a silver ring. She wear thigh-high black boots and tall red gloves with slits where he nails can extend. She wears a black brace-like necklace that covered her collarbones. She has sharp fangs. Personality Ineko is a determined and spirited young girl. She is strong (mentally and physically) and brave, and she is quite confident in her abilities. She is quite stubborn, which means she doesn't give up easily. However, this also means she won't back down from a fight. She generally has very strong opinions, and this can lead to conflict with others. She is individualistic and independent, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind. She is very critical of herself, and she doesn't readily accept help from others. She is very sensitive about her height, and she will lash out at anyone that points it out. She is shown to genuinely care about the people close to her (namely Nakahara Chūya and Shōda Shinoe). When in her demon form, her personality changes drastically. She becomes sadistic and brutal. She is shown to enjoy making others bleed and suffer, and she will even lick her victim's blood off her fingers right in front of them. She is merciless in her attacks, often torturing her victims. Even after they are dead, she will continue to rip apart their corpse. She will even throw their lifeless body into the air and watch the blood splatter when it lands. She can't control her actions when she is in this form, and she is always horrified and disgusted with herself afterwards. Ability : She transforms into a demon-like creature that has superhuman strength and speed. She can summon red energy to attack. After using her ability, she has almost no energy left. She will pass out if she uses it for a long time. Background Ineko was born to very young parents, with her mother being only fifteen and her father being eighteen. Fed up with their failures as parents, she ran away at the age of fourteen. Her first job was at a caramel factory, but she eventually quit and began working at restaurants. It was then that she met a boy a few years older than her named Nakano Shigeharu. They became quick friends. After meeting Shigeharu, Ineko discovered her ability, Kurenai. Upon being faced with a low-threat mugger, she used her ability in order to protect herself and Shigeharu. Little did she know, Shigeharu was a member of the Port Mafia, and he reported this incident to his superiors. When the Port Mafia began to search for her in order to take her to use her ability, Shigeharu regretted his decision to tell them about her. He went into hiding with Ineko, but they were eventually found. When Ineko was sixteen, members of the Port Mafia came to abduct her. Among them was Akutagawa Ryūnosuke. The Port Mafia members drowned Shigeharu in a river to punish him for his traitorous acts. This was done right in front of Ineko, and it is the reason she is afraid of water. After Shigeharu was killed, Ineko went into a blind rage and transformed using her ability. She fought with Akutagawa, and this is where she got the long scar on her collarbone. Eventually, she was defeated, and she passed out from exhaustion. After that, she was taken by the Port Mafia and made a member. She was made the apprentice of Nakahara Chūya. Under his training, she became a powerful fighter and a valuable mafia member. Eventually, she became his partner. Trivia *Her favorite food is sukiyaki. *She always tries to fight without using her ability first, as it renders her useless afterwards. *She has a bad habit of running off to fight on her own. *She gets drunk easily. *She is a good singer, and she often sings when she is thinking about something. Quotes *''"No, I'm not in high school. I'm twenty years old, alright?"'' *''"You're very lucky. There aren't many people who have seen my ability. Though I'm warning you… Once I activate it, I can't control myself. You might not live to tell the tale. Are you sure you want to test me like this?"'' *''"I want to get stronger… so that it won’t even come down to me having to be protected. I don’t want to be protected. I want to fight for myself."'' (to Nakahara Chūya)